


The Bulkhead - A Resolutions Drabble

by katesfire



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Janeway - Freeform, Resolutions Drabble Challenge, resolutions, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesfire/pseuds/katesfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over at VAMB - there was a drabble challenge posted in honor of the 20th Anniversary of the airing of the episode Resolutions.</p><p>This follows my drabble titled The Boat - also a reply to the drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bulkhead - A Resolutions Drabble

Cold. Rigid. Tempered. There were a number of words that described how she felt the moment the slid back into the harsh red and black of command. Pips pressed against her artery. Maybe they would press hard enough to cut off the blood supply to her brain. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to think about the mournful look on his face as they waited to leave behind their little abode for their gilded cage of responsibility. The emotional whiplash from finally having embraced paradise only to have it snatched away had been overwhelming. The uniform helped. It was like an exoskeleton within which she could hide.

At night, however, her armor came off. So here she was, laying awake, staring at the smooth, gray bulkhead in the darkness, her tired mind musing on possibilities that never were, could never be. Idyllic days in the sunshine, a tomato garden that was likely heavily laden with fruit by now, a bath tub that had been sculpted by loving hands and was now likely the personal spa for a certain monkey. That made a small smile tickle her lips.

She had kept the schematic for the boat. She didn’t need to look at it anymore. She had it memories in detail and her mind had extrapolated the rest. She wouldn’t admit it, but every night she found herself laying facing the bulkhead and her imagination would bring it to life with visions of a trip down the river, just the two of them in their little boat. The separations became the rapids, the rivets became the rocks. Lazy eyes would watch an imaginary boat navigate the waters she created on the bulkhead until she fell asleep, wrapped in visions of a little wooden boat that never was anything more than just a dream.


End file.
